Wedding Jitters
by CrueFan21
Summary: On the night before her wedding, Anna is nervous. So, she goes to Elsa for some advice. A sisterly oneshot.


Wedding Jitters

* * *

Anna lay restless in her bed. Tomorrow was the big day. The day where she would marry the love of her life: Kristoff Bjorgman. Anna loved Kristoff with every beat of her heart, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. But she couldn't hep but be apprehensive about it all. Marriage was a big step. Something that wasn't to be taken lightly. What if things didn't go according to plan? She had heard stories about couples having problems with their marriage. Anna didn't want that to happen with Kristoff. She loved him too much for that happen. But what if it did? All these worries were keeping Anna up. She decided to go see Elsa. Whenever something was on her mind, Elsa told her to come see her. That's just what Anna was going to do. When she got to Elsa's room, she gently opened the door, and called out to Elsa.

Elsa raised her head, her eyes opening wide when she saw that it was Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing up so late? You're getting married tomorrow." Elsa reached over to her nightstand to grab a match to light a candle. When it was lit, she held it up in front of her to see Anna better.

"I couldn't sleep. I have something on my mind. Could I talk to you about it?"

Even though it was late, and Elsa was tired, she promised that she'd always be there for Anna. She agreed.

"Of course. Come sit on the bed," Elsa said.

Anna took a seat beside Elsa, allowing Elsa to wrap an arm around her.

"What's on your mind?" Elsa asked.

"I was just thinking about my wedding tomorrow. Mine and Kristoff's," Anna started to explain.

"Yes. Are you excited?"

"Well, I'm overjoyed to be marrying Kristoff. You know how much I love him. But…I am a little nervous."

Elsa laughed. She could tell that Anna was hesitant to tell the truth.

"Forgive me, Anna, but you seem more than a little nervous," Elsa pointed out.

Anna sighed. "Guilty. I am very nervous. There are just some things I can't get out of my head."

"Like what?" Elsa asked.

"Like…what if I'm not good enough for Kristoff. What if he's not pleased with me?" Anna confessed.

Elsa was shocked by Anna's statement. Nonetheless, she did her best to comfort her sister.

"Oh, Anna. You have no reason to feel that way. Kristoff loves you just the way you are. You're kind, friendly, generous, not to mention beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Anna argued.

"Anna, let me finish," Elsa said.

"You're an amazing woman. Kristoff is truly lucky to have you. Your marriage will be nothing but wonderful. I can tell how much he loves you. More importantly, I can tell how much you love him. That in itself says everything I need to know about your relationship. I can tell that it will be a long, prosperous, and happy one. One that I will support all the way."

Anna smiled at Elsa. Her words never ceased to put her at ease. For someone who had lived most of her life behind a closed door, Elsa was wise beyond her years.

"Elsa, I think you have more than one magical power," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, curious to know.

"You've got the magic touch. You are able to touch people in ways that bring out the best in them," Anna explained.

Elsa laughed. "Well, I could say the same thing about you, Anna. You bring out the best in me. In fact, you're the only person who ever believed in me."

"You're my sister, Elsa. I'd believe in you no matter what."

"And that's one of the many things I love about you," Elsa said.

"One of the many? So, there are others?" Anna asked.

"Of course. But this is a conversation for another time. Right now, you need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you and Kristoff."

"Right! I'll let you sleep," Anna said, standing up.

As she walked to the door, Anna turned back around to face Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa!"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Thank you. For being there for me."

"Oh, Anna. You were there for me long before I was there for you. It's me who should be thanking you. But you're welcome."

With that, Anna closed the door, returned to her room, where she drifted off to sleep, eager to be wed to Kristoff Bjorgman.

* * *

**A/N: A nice little oneshot for you. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
